rp_chatfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Axanda page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AmandaDark (Talk) 22:12, April 13, 2013 Yep Yeah, we will be on. And about the sig...sure :) how would you want me to make it look? (P.S: sorry, for some reason, my wiki will only let me create square or rectangular sigs D:) Amanda Ohh...... ( ._.) I'll try my best..... but Yash, I'm new at making signs, so I'm not as good as Mint - I don't know how to change the text color..............and, my wiki allows me only to create rectangular signs, so >_< I will try my best to make a cool sign out of what I have Amanda [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User_talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] How 'bout this? Sorry, I dunno how to template signs so you'll have to use the code. Excuse me for the lame sign >_< Amanda Chat Ok, sure :) Got a cool emotion to show you Amanda Dark Re: Sorry First, you say my wiki's lame. Then, you laugh about James. Now, you torture me for my looks....and you want me to forgive you??? But fine, I forgive you. (P.S: Sorry, but I think I'll have to change the wiki to it's previous appearence, because it's called "Role-Playin' Gym", sooo....I hope you understand ._.) Amanda Dark Chat In case you were wondering, my chat crashed and I had to restart my computer 3 times for the internet to work functionally. Though, I will just continue to continue preparing for my future exam. Anyway, see ya later. Hell Dog Text me Re:Re:Re: Sorry Ok, good luck ^_^ and thanks (btw, which sign sould I use ?) Amanda <-- this Amanda Dark <-- this [[User:AmandaDark|'Amanda']] <-- or this? Get back on chat~! I'm there again AmandaDark (talk) 16:48, April 18, 2013 (UTC) (was to lazy to use my sign XD) Buzzy Buzzy's on ft chat fuck u I SAID FUCKING FUCK U nvm... she left... fuck u I SAID FUCKING FUCK U Chat Get back on chat!! AmandaDark (talk) 17:19, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chat XD Ugh, I'm kind of on the job....I'll come to chat at around 4 PM. See ya then. Alexandrii Contact me Try Me 18:01, April 28, 2013 (UTC) EMERGENCY!!! Yash! I've got about 20 minutes, and I wanna talk to you about something! Plz come on chat! [[User:AmandaDark|'Amanda']]♣[[User_talk:AmandaDark|'Dark']]♣20:27, May 9, 2013 Chat Am online now, if you still want to come. Hell Dog (talk) What's the emergency you wanted to tell me? >_> come on chat [[User:AmandaDark|'Amanda']]♣[[User_talk:AmandaDark|'Dark']]♣ Get on chat!! AmandaDark (talk) 17:43, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Long time no see - from Amanda Yo Yash~! ^_^ sorry for not being on lately, just wanted a bit of a break from the wikia. Plus, my family's going to Russia in a week, therefore, I won't be on lately. We're gonna visit my grandma in moscow, so I sure hope that we'll meet! I'm gonna be there for about 14 days. Cool, huh? :P Well, see ya in Russia. P.S: Remember how I look? I'm kinda short, just so you know :P. P.P.S: I'm not gonna be on for the next three weeks. P.P.P.S: Yash~ I'm over the break up with James~ I fell in love in the guy next door~ P.P.P.P.S: Sorry for the random P.S's AmandaDark (talk) 15:44, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Where the fuck were you >_> Yo, Yash. I'm back from Russia, returned an hour ago. Where the fuck were you?!? I searched the whole Moscow, but didn't find you -_- I hope you're alright. P.S: Meet me on chat, okay? I lost my crush with my neighbor, and I got something to tell and ask you. Are you gonna go there? I'll be waiting. AmandaDark (talk) 18:09, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ok ok, my PC was restarting so I had to leave AmandaDark (talk) 18:59, July 20, 2013 (UTC) My creations Ok, so here are my creations. This is who I wanna be: This is who I am: This is who Ax whants to be: This is who she is: This is who Cutie wants to be: This is who she is: And finally, This is who Nick wants to be: This is who he is: Hope you like it ^_^. My favorite is Stana XD AmandaDark (talk) 22:14, July 20, 2013 (UTC) get on email! what did you want me to translate? AmandaDark (talk) 19:41, July 22, 2013 (UTC)